


Feelings and Miracles

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim tells Spock he’s in love with him, and asks him to give them a chance.(Based on the quote “A feeling is not much to go on” “Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on” “Captain you almost make me believe in luck” “Why Mr. Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles)





	Feelings and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Another request down! One more to go! If you haven’t checked out the other fics in the series, maybe do that if u want.  
> Anyways if u like it let me know!

”Mr. Spock, I believe…I have feelings for you.” Jim said slowly, gesturing vaguely with his hands, anxiety plain on his face as the light blush on his cheeks. 

Spock watched Jim as he paced around the room, fear clutching his heart in the side of his chest. He did not need to ask for clarification. The words had been weighing heavily on them both for the past few months, despite being unspoken. “A feeling is not much to go on.” Spock said slowly. This simple confession could change everything, could ruin everything. 

Jim stopped his pacing. He walked to where Spock stood, his arms stiff behind his back. Jim grabbed his shoulders. “Sometimes a feeling, Mister Spock.” Jim’s mouth felt dry, his words felt heavy and desperate. “Is all we humans have to go on.” 

”Jim.” Spock said softly, pulling himself away from Jim. “Jim, we cannot.” He said desperately, almost miserably. 

“Why not Spock?” Jim responded. “I love you. Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll drop it, but if you do love me.” He took a step towards Spock. “Then tell me where the logic in denying it is.” 

”It could negatively affect our working relationship.” Spock avoided Jim’s gaze. 

”I’ve been in love with you for the past six months and has my efficiency decreased?” Jim demanded. “Has yours since you realized you like me?” 

”I do not wish to ruin our friendship. What if it goes wrong?” Spock asked. 

”What if it goes right?” Jim retorted, once again taking Spock by the shoulders, squeezing him lightly. “What if we realize we’re meant to be together?” 

”What if you get bored of me?” Spock said the words before he could stop himself, his greatest fear and reservation finally laid bare between them. “I do not think I would be able to return to how we were before once we cross this line.” 

”Oh Spock…” Jim let out a breath, a hand reaching up to touch Spock’s cheek. He thought better of it. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s torso, burying his face into his shoulder. “Spock, I love you so much.” He murmured. “I’ve loved you for a while now. It hasn’t changed. I haven’t stopped although I’ve tried.”

Spock wound his arms tightly around Jim, resting his head against Jim’s and squeezing his eyes shut. “Jim…please tell me you’re sure.” 

”I’m sure.” Jim said, embracing Spock as tightly as he could manage. 

”Promise me you will not get bored of me.” Spock requested, his voice soft and pleading. 

”I promise.” Jim responded. He pulled away just enough to look Spock in the eyes. “I don’t think I could ever get bored of you.” 

“I love you, Jim.” Spock said, his voice still dampened by anxiety. 

”Can I…” Jim reached up to touch Spock’s face. Spock nodded his consent and Jim leaned upward, pressing a tender kiss to Spock’s lips. “I love you.” Jim repeated the words, before he repeated his previous actions. 

“Jim…you almost make me believe in luck.” Spock said softly, almost in awe.

Jim let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he leaned up to kiss Spock again. “Why, Mr. Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles.” 


End file.
